Past Consequences
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Full Summary inside. Major PiperLeo. Piper and Leo have been fighting a lot, but some help comes from an unexpected source. Rated for language and adult situations. !COMPLETE!
1. Fighting and Frustration

Summary: Set in 2020. Chris's 16, and Wyatt's 18, both still living at the manor. Piper and Leo are having problems. They can't stop bickering and fighting all the time, and Chris and Wyatt can't take it anymore. What meant to be a simple spell turned into one only the elders could reverse. But what if they made them live it out?  
  
Past Consequences  
  
Chapter 1: Fighting and Frustration

Piper stormed down the stairs, her eyes moist, and ran into Paige, who had just walked through the door.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked, looking concerned and hugging Piper as she saw the tears in her elder sister's eyes.  
  
Leo ran down the stairs and over to Piper and Paige, panting and looking pissed off.  
  
"Him," Piper said, glaring at Leo and pointing to him.  
"What did you do now?" Paige sighed, facing Leo.  
  
"I didn't do anything! And even if I did, she started it!" Leo yelled, facing Paige.  
  
Paige sighed. "You know what? I'm just here to go find a spell that'll help me find some boots that will go with my long blonde hair and my new red leather mini-dress," she said, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Why do you always have to do that?!" Leo yelled, spinning Piper around.  
  
"Do what?!" Piper yelled, glaring at him.  
  
"Always involve your sisters in everything!" Leo yelled.  
  
"So we can all gang up against you!" Piper yelled back, storming into the living room, not knowing that that was where Chris and Wyatt were.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leo yelled, chasing after her.  
  
"You are a complete pain in the ass, Leo!" Piper yelled, spinning around so she could face him. "And I don't think that will ever change!"  
  
"I'm a pain in the ass, huh?!" Leo yelled back. "Well, you are -!"  
  
"You guys are impossible," Chris interrupted, sighing.  
  
"And you used to say that Chris and I fight too much," Wyatt said, getting off the couch.  
  
"If you two are going to keep arguing like this, why don't you just save us all the pain, work, and headaches and get a divorce?!" Chris yelled, storming out of the room.  
  
"Chris, wait up!" Wyatt yelled, running after him.  
  
Piper sighed and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "What happened to us, Leo?"  
  
Leo sat next to her. "What do mean?"  
  
Piper looked up at him. "Why do we keep bickering at each other like this? I mean, I know we love each other. I can feel it. And I know you do, too." She stood up, her back to her husband. "So why do we keep fighting like this?"  
  
"I don't know, Piper," Leo said, sighing. "We just do."  
  
Piper turned to him. "Well, how do we fix it?"  
  
"I don't know if we can," Leo said, standing up.  
  
Piper's face became hardened once again. "So you're just going to give up just like that?!"  
  
Leo started to look pissed off again, also. "Piper, we have no other choice!"  
  
"There you go again! Giving up just like the lazy ass ghost you are! Never giving a damn about what I think!" Piper yelled, storming up the stairs.  
  
"I am not a ghost!" Leo yelled, storming up after her. "I am an angel!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd start acting like one I'd start treating you like one!" Piper yelled back at him.  
  
"You're just a bitch who's jealous!" Leo yelled, instantly regretting that he did.  
  
Piper turned to stare at him quickly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Piper, I'm -"  
  
"What is there to be jealous of?! You mean the other charges that you have who just happen to be women?! The ones you leave in the middle of the night to save?! You think I'm jealous of them?!" Piper yelled, getting teary eyed.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do!" Leo yelled back.  
  
A tear escaped Piper's eye. "You don't know me at all," she said before running back down the stairs, grabbing her jacket and car keys, and running out of the house.  
  
O.O  
  
"And that's the front door slamming," Chris said, walking over to the window in the attic as Wyatt sat down on the couch. "And that's Mom getting in her car and driving away."  
  
"At least the fighting has stopped," Wyatt said, sighing.  
  
"For now, at least," Chris said, sitting down next to his elder brother. "You know what we should do?"  
  
Wyatt looked at him. "What?"  
  
"We should write a spell to make them stop fighting and remember how much they love each other," Chris said, standing up.  
  
"Personal gain -"  
  
"Wyatt, magic owes us," Chris said, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, starting to write immediately.  
  
"But, Chris, we could get in some serious trouble for this if they ever find out," Wyatt said, standing up.  
  
Chris looked up at him and smiled. "And that's why they won't find out."  
  
Wyatt looked sceptical but walked over to Chris and stood next to him anyway.  
  
"Done," Chris said, handing the paper to Wyatt.  
  
Together they chanted:  
  
Their love was supposed to last through thick and thin,  
  
But now they bicker until the end.  
  
Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell need to stop this fighting,  
  
So their sons can come out of hiding.  
  
They might get divorced, but at a terrible cost,  
  
So help them find what they have lost.  
O.O

Piper ran into the house, forgetting her wallet, just as Phoebe ran in behind her and Paige was running down the stairs, wearing some pretting hott red leather boots.

O.O  
"Chris, I have a bad feeling about this," Wyatt said, right before everyone in the house at the time was knocked out.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Chapter 1! I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot of stories this summer. But I keep forgetting to tell you guys! I'm going to Oklahoma on the 10th and not getting back until the 28th, so you guys are going to have to live without updates for that period of time. But, when I get back from visiting my relatives, I promise I'll make it up to you! Review, please! Ciao!  
  
Hannah


	2. Arrival and Confusion

O.O  
  
In this chapter, we're going to see some people from the past. So, you will be able to tell the difference between them because the word 'Past' will be in front of their names (except for Prue and Cole, of course).  
  
Past Consequences:  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival and Confusion

Past Piper looked at the three unconscious women that were in front of her doorway. One looked like herself, the other like Phoebe, and the last one . . . well, she didn't look like anyone that she knew.  
  
"Piper, we have a problem," Past Phoebe said, walking up to her older sister. She looked down at the ground. "And obviously it's bigger than I thought."  
  
Past Leo orbed down, looking confused. Then he looked down at the floor. "So it's not just me."  
  
"What?" Past Piper asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Prue and I were up in the attic, and then, suddenly, two boys just appeared there," Past Leo said, taking a closer look at the women. "Piper, two of those women look like you and Phoebe . . . But older."  
  
"And an older looking Leo just appeared in the living room," Past Phoebe said, looking suspicious.  
  
Piper woke up and looked around. She looked up at the three staring down at her and screamed. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"We were hoping that you could tell us that," Past Phoebe said, staring down at her.  
  
Piper turned around and started shaking her sisters. "Phoebe, Paige, wake up!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige woke up and backed away from the three.  
  
"Piper, where are we?" Phoebe asked, pulling her elder sister with her.  
  
"They must be from the future," Past Leo said, walking towards them.  
  
Piper backed up more and looked around. "Leo?! Leo, are you here?!"  
  
"What if he isn't?" Phoebe asked, getting up.  
  
"Then I'll have a mental breakdown," Piper said, also getting up. "Wh - What year is this?"  
  
"2001," Past Phoebe said, staring at Phoebe's short hair.  
  
"Great," Paige said, sighing. "We're from the year 2020."  
  
"Well, how did you get here?" Past Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo and I are still married in 2020?" Past Piper asked, smiling.  
  
"Hardly," Paige said, sighing and looking around.  
  
"What does that mean?" Past Phoebe asked, looking confused.  
  
"Oh my god. We're getting a divorce, aren't we?" Past Piper asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"No, but you should," Phoebe said, walking around.  
  
Piper glared at her. "We're working it out."  
  
"I'm surprised you have the time. You're always fighting nowadays," Paige said, walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked, walking over to Piper.  
  
"I don't know. One minute I was grabbing my wallet, the next I woke up in this time. In 2001," Piper said, raising her eyebrows at them. Then she gasped. "Wyatt and Chris."  
  
"What about them?" Leo asked, looking confused.  
  
"What if they're here, too?" Piper asked, starting up the stairs.  
  
"Wait. Wyatt is my last name and Chris is my father's name," Past Leo said, looking confused.  
  
"Leo, aren't you going to help me look?" Piper asked, looking down from the stairs at him.  
  
"Why? If they're here, we'll see them soon," Leo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're not even worried?!" Piper yelled, storming over to him.  
  
"Why would I be worried? We're okay," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, what if something terrible happened, and they're still in our time?!" Piper yelled, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Then what's the point of looking for them here?!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"Because we can't go back to our time! And what if they're hurt in this time?!" Piper yelled, ready to slap him.  
  
"You just went back on what you said! You said that they're in our time!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"Well, I could be wrong!" Piper yelled, as everyone stared at them.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time!" Leo yelled, back, starting to get seriously pissed off.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Piper yelled.  
  
"What do you think it means?!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"God, I can't stand you!" Piper yelled, turning on her heal and starting to storm off.  
  
"Well, you're no picnic, either!" Leo yelled back.  
  
Past Piper looked up at Past Leo. "I see what Phoebe means now. We do need a divorce."  
  
"Great. Now she sounds like Chris," Piper said, sighing. "We're not getting a divorce."  
  
Then Chris and Wyatt walked down, both looking confused.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you two are okay!" Piper yelled, hugging them.  
  
"Chris, you screwed up so badly," Wyatt said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, no one mad you read the spell," Chris said, glaring at him.  
  
"You're the one who sent us into the past!" Wyatt yelled.  
  
"That wasn't my intention! I just wanted parents who didn't fight night and day!" Chris yelled back.  
  
Paige looked from Piper to Leo. "I blame you two, then."  
  
"What did you two do?" Piper asked, grabbing the spell from Chris. "Sweetie, we weren't going to get a divorce," she added, walking down to Leo and handing him the paper.  
  
"Well, you guys act like it," Chris said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Leo looked up at everyone after reading the spell, sighing. "I think I know why it sent us to this time," he said, handing the spell to Past Phoebe.  
  
"And why is that?" Piper asked, turning to him.  
  
"What month is it?" Leo asked Past Leo.  
  
"It's the end of February. Why?" Past Leo said, reading the spell.  
  
"Piper, it's right after we got married," Leo said, sighing.  
  
"And the spell was to make us find the love that we lost," Piper said, looking down at the ground. Then she quickly looked up. "Not that we did."  
  
"So, those two boys right there," Past Piper started, smiling. "Are my future sons?"  
  
"Yep," Chris said, walking down the rest of the stairs and standing next to Piper and Leo, Wyatt following.  
  
"Oh, they even look like you guys!" Past Phoebe said, excited.  
  
"Oh no. Chris has school tomorrow," Piper said, looking at Leo.  
  
"I don't mind," Chris said, smiling.  
  
Prue walked down. "Hey, Leo, have you found out who those boys . . . were?"  
  
Past Leo turned around and looked at her, smiling. "My future sons."  
  
"What?" Prue asked, looking from Paige, to Phoebe, to Chris, to Wyatt, to Leo, then finally at Piper.  
  
"Oh my god. Prue," Piper said, walking over to her slowly.  
  
"That's Prue?" Paige asked, smiling, following Piper along with Phoebe.  
  
Leo sighed. "This is just great."  
  
Piper turned around quickly. "What's wrong with me wanting to see my late older sister, Leo?"  
  
"Piper, you know how you get when you think about her," Leo said softly, walking over slowly.  
  
"Because I miss her," Piper said, getting teary eyed.  
  
"Wait, Prue dies?" Past Piper asked, putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Well, I'm here now," Prue said, turning Piper around and hugging her. She smiled and grabbed Phoebe, forcing her to join in.  
  
"Okay, well that doesn't explain her," Past Phoebe said, pointing to Paige.  
  
Chris sighed and looked at Leo. "Should we tell them?"  
  
"They're not supposed to find out yet, but your mother will keep bugging us if we don't," Leo said, glancing at Past Piper.  
  
Piper turned around quickly and slapped Leo. "I have had it up to here with you!" Piper yelled, motioning to her forehead. "Maybe getting a divorce isn't such a bad idea!"  
  
"Fine!" Leo yelled back.  
  
"Wait," Past Leo said, walking over to the two. "You guys can work this out. There's to reason for a divorce."  
  
"Yeah. Listen to him. He's smart," Chris said, walking over.  
  
"Your right," Piper said sighing, ignoring Chris's comment. She looked up at Leo. "I'm sorry, honey."  
  
Leo smiled at her softly. "I'm sorry, too," he said, letting himself be pulled into a hug.  
  
"What, no kiss? Just a hug?" Past Piper asked, walking over.  
  
Piper smiled and kissed Leo deeply.  
  
"I did not need to see that," Chris said, walking back over to Wyatt.  
  
Then there came a jingle from above.  
  
"Surprisingly, that's not for me," Past Leo said, looking at Leo. "It's for you."  
  
"Hey, maybe my spell would've worked, but the elders screwed with it," Chris guessed, smiling.  
  
"Watch your language," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"What? All I said was 'screwed'," Chris said, shrugging.  
  
"Watch your language," Piper, Past Leo, Past Piper, and Prue said in almost unison.  
  
"Oh sure. Everyone gang up on me. Even my late aunt," Chris said, walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"Well, if you would watch what words you say, we wouldn't," Past Piper said, walking over to him.  
  
O.O  
  
Leo walked over to where the elders were waiting for him, confused at why they would want to talk to him, and not to their own Leo. The one from this time.  
  
One of the elders faced Leo. "Leo, you're probably wondering why we called you here."  
  
Leo looked around at all the elders, looking suspicious. "Yes, actually, I am."  
  
"Well, your son's spell would've worked. It would've made you and your wife to stop fighting," an elder named Aenaog said, frowning. "But we wanted you to realize the love between you two on your own. We allowed you to get married for a reason, Leo. And we need to to be truly in love. To find it on your own. Not be under a spell that your son put on you."  
  
"So why did you send us back in time? Especially all of us?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Aenaog smiled slightly. "Because the Leo and Piper in this time just got married. Their love is fresh. So, together, they can help you realize why you and your wife love each other so much. And, we had to send you all back because that's the only way we could do it. Your wife and you were too far apart in distance to try to send just you two. We could try to send one of your back, but it would be just one. We can?t do it any other way.?  
  
"Oh," Leo said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"You're free to go now," Aenaog said as the other elders left, leaving just Leo and himself.  
  
"I will. But I won't be going home. I need some time to think," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
O.O   
  
Past Piper smiled. "Leo, he has your eyes."  
  
Past Leo smiled and walked over, looking into Chris's eyes.  
  
"Okay, now I'm officially freaked out," Chris said, backing away.  
  
Past Piper smiled. "Sorry," she said, pulling him closer. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. Then you'll know how many year it'll be until I'm born," Chris said, letting himself be led into the living room by Past Leo and Past Piper, who was also dragging Wyatt along with them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked, looking from his past mother to his past father.  
  
"We're getting to know our sons. Especially since their names revolve around my husband," Past Piper said, smiling up at Past Leo.  
  
"How did you guys go from a happy newlywed couple, to what you are now?" Phoebe asked, looking back at Piper, causing everyone to look back at Piper, also.  
  
"That's actually what I'd like to know," Past Piper said as Past Leo put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to himself.  
  
Piper sighed and sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor. "I - I really don't know. Neither does Leo. We both love each other, and we both know that. We . . . Lately, we've just been at each other's throats. It's like we can't see each other without fighting. And - And it's so hard. Because I love him so much. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I - I just can't see that happening," she said, looking up at Past Piper and Past Leo as tears started to slowly flow down her face. "But I want it to. Because, him and the boys, they're my world. They're what makes me me. And my world is broken without Leo."  
  
Past Leo looked down at the floor slowly, then back up at Piper, sitting next to her on the couch. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you that everything will work out," he said, taking one of his hands and wiping away Piper's tears.  
  
Piper nodded, but then she couldn't hold it back anymore. She just leaned into Past Leo's chest and started sobbing.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige yelled, running over.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay," Past Leo said, holding her close. "Shh. Everything will be okay. I swear that everything will be okay."  
  
Leo rushed in. As soon as he had heard Piper sobbing when he was walking through the front door, he had immediately ran in. He didn't even care if it was Past Piper.  
  
Piper looked up at Leo as Past Leo got up, Leo taking his place. "Leo . . ."  
  
Leo held Piper close. "Piper . . ."  
  
"So, does that mean that you two are back together?" Chris asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
Leo looked up at him and smiled. "Chris . . ."  
  
Chris stopped smiling. "What?"  
  
Leo wiped away Piper's tears, got up, and walked over to Chris slowly. "Thank you."  
  
Chris looked confused. "For what, Dad?"  
  
Leo smiled. "For writing that spell and getting your brother to read it with you," he said, pulling Chris into a hug.  
  
Chris patted Leo on the back awkwardly. "Uh . . . You - You're welcome . . . I guess . . ."  
  
"Dad, why did they call you up there?" Wyatt asked, walking over.  
  
Leo let go of Chris and looked around. "The elders said Chris's spell would've worked. But they messed with it. They sent us back to when Piper and I first got married, because our love was 'fresh'," he said, looking over at Past Leo and Past Piper. "And you two are supposed to help us find the love that we lost and make us remember why we love each other so much."  
  
"I wish the elders would stay out of our love life," Past Piper and Piper said in unison, crossing their arms and looking pissed off.  
  
Past Leo and Leo smiled. "I don't. They know what they're talking about," they said in unison.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird," Past Phoebe and Phoebe said in unison. Then they looked at each other and sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'm glad we're not here yet," Chris said smiling, turning to Wyatt.  
  
"That's one thing we can agree on," Wyatt said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Alright. Back to . . . Paige, was it?" Prue asked, walking over to Paige slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Paige," Paige said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Let's tell them. At least they can get to know each other before Aunt Prue dies and Aunt Paige will never get a chance to meet her oldest sister," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"Wait. What?" Prue asked, looking over at Piper, Leo, and Phoebe.  
  
Piper smiled. "She's our half-sister. Sam knocked up Mom. And she's the result of it. Half witch, half whitelighter," she said, walking over slowly. "When Mom and Sam were together, it wasn't just forbidden, like with Leo and I, it was unthinkable. A witch and a whitelighter could just not get together back then. So, as soon as Mom had the baby, she took her too a church. And she got adopted by a wonderful couple. And, after you died, there wasn't a Power of Three anymore. And, with a little help from Grams and Mom, we found Paige."  
  
Prue looked upset, and sat down on the couch. "Oh. I see."  
  
Past Phoebe took a deep breath and sat next to Prue as Cole shimmered in (An: It's been a while since I saw the episodes after Piper and Leo got married, so if Cole and Phoebe aren't together, which I think they are, forgive me. Because they're going to be together in this fic.)  
  
"Cole, this isn't the best time to be over," Past Phoebe said, getting up and walking over to him quickly.  
  
Phoebe put a hand to her mouth, getting teary eyed. "Cole . . ."  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Piper said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her.  
  
"I'm guessing you guys are from the future," Cole said, looking from Leo, to Piper and Phoebe, to Paige, and then to Chris and Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Wyatt said, glancing at Chris. Then, seeing the way Chris was looking at Cole, he added, "Chris -"  
  
"So, you're the infamous Cole I've heard so much about," Chris said, walking over to Cole slowly. "I don't like you."  
  
Cole looked at Past Phoebe and raised his eyebrows. "Who is he?"  
  
"Future nephew. See, he has Leo's eyes and Piper's hair," she said, smiling.  
  
Cole nodded and looked back at Chris. "And why don't you like me?"  
  
"Okay, Chris, that's enough," Phoebe said, running over quickly and putting her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?" Cole asked her, looking confused and kinda hurt.  
  
"Well, because . . ." Phoebe said, trailing off and looking down at the floor.  
  
"You guys got married, then divorced, then you wouldn't leave Phoebe alone, and you really emotionally hurt her," Paige said, walking over with her arms crossed.  
  
Chris finally got Phoebe's hands off his mouth and glared at Cole. "And now you're dead. Thank God for that."  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey, guys! I don't know if this is going to be my last chapter until I get back. I'm probably going to do one more. Remember, I'm leaving for a little more than three weeks. Visiting relatives is my mother's idea of a vacation. Not that I'm complaining. I love my cousin, Tabitha. She's awesome. I'm really looking forward to spending some time with her. If I could just visit her, my Aunt Zoo, my Aunt Angie, my Uncle Ernie, and my cousin April, I'd be set. But I have a pretty big family, so, unfortunetly, I'm not set. Not that I hate my family, I just would rather not being related to a lot of them. Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't read my fics so you can read about my life at the bottom of every chapter. Please review and I promise not to ramble on like this ever again!  
  
Hannah 


	3. Unwanted Information

O.O

Thanx to everyone who's been reviewing! Especially Willows2! You're my best reviewer, because you check out all my Charmed fics! Thanx!

Past Consequences:  
  
Chapter 3: Unwanted Information

Piper and Leo walked over next to Past Piper and Past Leo, Piper and Past Piper's arms crossed, and Leo and Past Leo looking bored.  
  
"Well, aren't you so sweet?" Cole asked dryly, half-glaring at Chris.  
  
"Thanks. Everyone thinks so," Chris said dryly back, glaring at Cole.  
  
"Okay, you two, that enough," Phoebe said, pushing Chris in Past Piper and Past Leo's direction and Paige in Prue's direction. She smiled back at them. "Get to know each other while you still can." She looked back at Cole and stopped smiling.  
  
"We got divorced?" Cole asked, frowning.  
  
"We got married?!" Phoebe asked excitedly, smiling widely.  
  
"Well, they're quite a pair, aren't they?" Past Piper asked Leo, smiling.  
  
"You can say that again," Leo said, smiling back.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Yes, we got married. It was great . . . for a while," she said, losing her smile. "Then, yes, we got divorced. But, the good news it, I met Jason. But, then I lost him, too, didn't I?" she added, looking at the wall and frowning.  
  
"It was his fault," Piper said, breaking away from looking jealously at Past Piper and walking up behind Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Well, the good news is that I have a daughter now!"  
  
Past Phoebe smiled. "That's great! What's her name?"  
  
"Prue. After our late sister," Phoebe said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," Prue said, walking over and hugging Phoebe.  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let your memory die," Phoebe said, hugging her back.  
  
"Wait a minute. I just remembered something," Past Piper said, sitting down on the couch. "How can Prue be dead, Leo and I still be married, and have two sons?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Past Leo and Leo asked in unison, staring at her with confused expressions.  
  
"Well, when Prue, Phoebe and I went into the future a few months more than year ago, in 1999, Leo and I were divorced, we had a beautiful little girl, and Prue was still alive," Past Piper said, looking up at the two.  
  
"Well, we changed the future by saving the innocent and not punishing the guilty," Phoebe said, sitting down next to her. "If we didn't, I'd be dead right now, Piper and Leo would be divorced and making their daughter live at both their houses, and we wouldn't have Wyatt and Chris. We would still have Prue, but that's the only bad thing about it. It's the only thing we had to sacrifice. I mean, would you rather you and Leo be divorced in eight years?"  
  
Past Piper smiled slightly. "No, I wouldn't. And, obviously, I get two handsome boys in the process, and I gain a sister," she said, smiling at Paige, who smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad the future changed, too, because I was able to find out that I have three sisters, not just two. And because now I have to boys instead of just one girl, who would probably be about Wyatt's age right now," Piper said, sitting down next to her counterpart.  
  
"But, unfortunately, there are witch trials in session," Leo said, sighing.  
  
"What?!" Past Phoebe, Past Piper, Past Leo, Prue, and Cole yelled almost all in unison.  
  
"Yeah. My friend Jeremy died because of them," Chris said, looking sad. "He was half witch, half mortal."  
  
"And they're also trying to figure out a way to kill whitelighters, because they were exposed, too," Paige said, frowning.  
  
"How did this happen?!" Past Piper screeched, standing up quickly and starting to pace around the room.  
  
"Honey, calm down," Past Leo said, pulling her over and holding her close.  
  
Piper sighed and looked sadly at the two. Leo noticed this and looked down at floor.  
  
"Darryl betrayed us," Phoebe said, hugging herself and looking down at the floor. "He got really mad at us back in 2004, but he promised that he'd keep our secret. But, then Sheila was murdered by a demon in our house in 2014, and he told everyone he could. Pratt got word of it and now he's the one running it. Again. Like it was supposed to happen."  
  
"So, are you guys on the run from him?" Prue asked, looking around at them.  
  
"Yes," Piper said, nodding. "But we have an invisibility spell over our house, so it looks like nothing is there. Paige and Phoebe have it on the house they share, too. And Prue, Chris, and Wyatt go to school at the magic school. And when we have to leave the house, we say a spell so we don't look like ourselves. But it only works once a week for an hour."  
  
"We can't even go to the store without being in danger without that spell," Chris said, staring at the floor. "We hired someone to bring us whatever we need if it's important and we already used the spell."  
  
"Who?" Past Phoebe said, looking interested.  
  
Piper smiled slightly. "An old friend who moved away a long time ago, but then moved back when I called him and told him that I was a witch. He rushed right back," she said, smiling a bit wider."  
  
"And that would be?" Past Piper asked, encouraging her to go on.  
  
Piper smiled over at her. "Dan."  
  
"Dan?" Past Leo asked a bit angrily, glaring at nothing in particular.  
  
Piper laughed slightly. "Yeah, that was Leo's reaction to my idea, too. But he began to like Dan, and is okay with it."  
  
"How do you run P3, then?" Past Piper asked, looking around at all the future people.  
  
"I don't. Actually, Dan does," Piper said, looking down at the ground. "But I go in once a week to see how everything's holding up. That's usually where Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and I spend our hour. Or Paige, Phoebe, and Prue spend it at the manor. Dan knows what we look like when we're under the spell, so he hangs out with us when we're there."  
  
Phoebe gasped and her eyes went wide. "Prue! Prue's all by herself at the house!"  
  
"She'll be fine, Phoebe. It's not like they're going to fine her," Paige said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Phoebe ignored her and looked up. "Okay, elders, you made the rest of us come here, so give me my damn daughter! Or I'll have someone orb me up there and I'll kick your asses! Don't think I won't!"  
  
Then next thing they knew, Phoebe disappeared.  
  
"I'm guessing they sent her back," Piper said, looking over at Leo.  
  
"Yeah. They said that they could send one person back. But only one. The rest of us have to wait it out," he said, nodding.  
  
"Well, at least she doesn't have to suffer by seeing Cole anymore," Chris said, smiling and shrugging.  
  
Past Piper sighed. "Well, it's getting late, so we might want to get some rest," she said. Then she looked around at everyone. "Um . . . since there's only four rooms (An: I think I got that right. I got that information from the season finale. It's either four or three, but I'm going with four to make this easier on myself.), Phoebe (An: Past Phoebe will now be Phoebe since the other Phoebe is gone for good. She'll only be in the last chapters, I'm guessing) and Prue can share a room," she looked over at Piper and Leo, "you two can have Phoebe's room, Chris and Wyatt can have the other room, and," she turned to Paige, "do you -"  
  
Paige smiled. "I don't mind the couch."  
  
"Actually," Leo said, looking from Piper, to Past Piper, the at Paige. "I'll take the couch and Piper and Paige can share that room."  
  
"I think that would be a better idea," Piper said, nodding.  
  
"No. I'm taking the couch. If you two are going to start getting along, you two should finally start sharing the same bed again," Paige said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Are you saying that one of them sleeps in the extra bedroom?" Past Piper and Past Leo said almost in unison, turning to stare at Paige.  
  
"Yeah. I do," Leo said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Past Piper raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly, looking up at Past Leo. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"  
  
Past Leo sighed. "You two are sharing that bed."  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to get pushy," Piper said, walking into the downstairs room, Leo following her after a minute.  
  
"I have to share a room with him?" Wyatt asked, his eyebrows raised, pointing at Chris.  
  
"Don't point. It's not nice," Phoebe said, lowering his hand.  
  
"Yes, you are. He's your brother," Past Leo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine," Wyatt sighed, heading up the stairs, Chris following close behind.  
  
"And I have a better idea," Phoebe said, stopping Prue from going upstairs. "Prue and Paige can share the room, and I'll sleep on the couch. I want the two to get to know each other."  
  
Paige smiled at her. "Thanks, Pheebes."  
  
"It's no biggie," Phoebe said, smiling, pulling Paige off the couch and sitting down in replacement.  
  
Past Piper smiled. "Well, it's off to bed. Night, guys," she said, taking Past Leo's hand and walking up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Cole after Prue and Paige had followed Past Piper and Past Leo. "Now we can stay up as long as we want together."  
  
"You are bad," Cole said, sitting next to her and kissing her deeply.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, chapter 3. I decided to be nice and give you guys one more before I leave. I'm leaving on Saturday the 10th and getting back Wednesday the 28th. So, if I don't update on the 9th, you guys won't get an update until the 29th. Sorry, guys. I would really like to update while I'm in Oklahoma, but I doubt I'll be able to.   
  
Oh, and this chapter, well, I know it's interesting, but I was just typing whatever came to mind so you guys could have a chapter before I left. I like it, though. But I had to keep changing facts because I realized some of them didn't go with each other. Like, first I had it so no one could even leave the house in their time, but then I was like, 'Then how would Piper of left in the first chapter?'. So, yeah, I had to change a few things. Oh well. It was worth it. And, don't worry about Phoebe's disappearing act. The elders really did send her back to her own time so she could be with and protect her daughter.   
  
Anyway, review please! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	4. Succubus Again

O.O  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. And, Willows2 has some great stories. I couldn't stop reading them this morning. I just went from one to the next, to the next, etc, etc. But, I still have one more left to read. Or is it two? Oh, hell, I don't remember. Anyway, I highly recommend Willows2's stories. If you don't want to take the long way and search for the pen name in Search, go to the reviews and click on the pen name, and it'll take you right to the user id page thingy . . . yeah . . . Anyway, please check out their stories, because they totally rock!  
  
Oh, and for anyone who hasn't seen Season 2's episode with the Succubus, a Succubus is a demon who sleeps with men who are helpless against her magical trance. Then she sticks her raiser sharp tongue down their throat and "eats" all of their testosterone through her tongue, add they die after she's finished. In this episode, Phoebe had a psychic link to the Succubus, and was able to help kill her by knowing where she. But she only knew where she was by little flashes of, sorta like visions, and she sees them through the Succubus's eyes, and she can't control the vision like flashes. She first started just getting them during the night, but as the days past, she would get them during the day, too.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Past Consequences:  
  
Chapter 4: Succubus Again

Phoebe woke up in a warm sweat, gasping and breathing fast. She looked around and saw Cole sleeping next to her on the floor. Well, he was asleep until he heard Phoebe wake up.  
  
Cole quickly got off the floor and kneeled next to Phoebe, the concern evident on his face. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe could feel herself about to cry. "Not again . . ." she whispered, glancing around. "Piper! Prue!"  
  
The next moment, Prue, Past Piper, and Piper had run in.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Suc - Succubus," Phoebe stuttered, glancing down at Cole. "Again."  
  
"Oh no. Not again. The last time this happened, I turned into a man so we could lure her and kill her!" Prue yelled, looking pissed off.  
  
Past Piper sighed. "Prue, calm down. We'll think of something. I promise. We'll think of something so you won't have to become a man again. I mean, we have five men in the house right now. You can stay a woman this time."  
  
"Are you suggesting we use Chris, Wyatt, and Leo?" Piper asked, staring at her in amazement. "I vote Cole. He doesn't matter."  
  
"Hey!" Cole yelled, standing up.  
  
Past Leo and Leo walked in slowly, looking both confused and concerned.  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Succubus. Again," Piper said, sighing.  
  
"Well, hopefully this time this one's as easy to track down, because I am not becoming a man and wearing Leo's old clothes!" Prue yelled at everyone in the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Past Leo asked, staring at her along with Leo.  
  
Piper laughed. "The last time this happened we cast a spell on Prue to lure the Succubus here and it turned her into a man."  
  
"It was not funny!" Prue yelled at her. "It was disturbing!"  
  
"So you had to wear my clothes?" Past Leo asked, smiling and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Not just your clothes. Clothes from the ex-boyfriends pile," Phoebe corrected, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I had hair in the wrong places!" Prue screamed, trying to get everyone to stop laughing and smiling. "And I had a penis! It was the worst day of my life!"  
  
"Well, at least one woman understands what it's like to be a man now," Cole said, smiling.  
  
"Ew!" Prue yelled, storming out of the room.  
  
"She kept trying to walk and act like Dan. It was great," Piper said, chuckling.  
  
"But the only not so great part about it is when we caught her looking at some chick's ass," Phoebe said, looking deeply disturbed.  
  
"Hey, but she did fix some things that needed to be fixed. And gave me advice on how to get together with Dan," Past Piper said, smiling and raising her eyebrows.  
  
Past Leo and Leo took a few deep breaths and said in unison, "I'm okay. I'm fine. I don't hate Dan."  
  
"Sure you do. You're supposed to," Past Piper said smiling, slapping Past Leo on the ass.  
  
Past Leo smiled and pulled Past Piper close. "I am, am I?"  
  
"Oh, yes you are," Past Piper said, staring into his eyes, trying to look serious. "Because your supposed to be jealous at your wife's ex-boyfriends. You're also supposed to hate them, because you don't know how much your wife did with any of them." She cracked a smile and kissed Past Leo deeply.  
  
"I remember how much," Phoebe said, looking disgusted. "Ew. Noises coming from Piper's room. Ew. Dan sleeping over. Ew. Piper and Dan -"  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Phoebe," Past Leo and Leo said in unison, looking jealous.  
  
Then Chris orbed in, rubbing his eyes. "You guys are aware that it's five in the morning, right?"  
  
"Oh. It is?" Piper asked, looking at the clock quickly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Chris said, yawning and sitting on the couch with Phoebe.  
  
"Go back to bed. Get some more sleep," Past Leo said, smiling slightly at Chris.  
  
"He can't," Leo said, sitting next to Chris. "If someone wakes him up while he's asleep, he can't go back to bed."  
  
"Oh," Past Leo said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well, it's okay that you didn't know that!" Piper said quickly, trying to cheer him up. "Chris isn't technically your son yet, and you'll get to understand him as he grows up."  
  
Past Leo looked up at Piper and smiling softly. "But I'm the same way."  
  
"Not after you live through two babies," Piper said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.  
  
Chris sighed and looked around. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Phoebe smiled and laughed slightly. "He takes after Dad in that department. That much is clear."  
  
Piper smiled and nodded, standing up.  
  
"Actually, how about I make breakfast?" Chris asked, standing up and making Piper sit back down.  
  
"Is that even a good idea?" Phoebe asked, looking pointedly at Leo.  
  
Leo smiled. "He takes after Piper in that department. He's a great cook."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled," Chris said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, but not before stretching and yawning widely again.  
  
Wyatt orbed in, looking around. "Usually I can sleep through noise, but -"  
  
"We weren't being that loud," Piper said, staring at him with a confused expression.  
  
"But, I swear I heard a lot of noise," Wyatt said, sitting down in a chair that Past Leo and Past Piper were standing near.  
  
"What kind of noise?" Past Leo and Leo said in unison, looking concerned.  
  
Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know. Noise. I was barely awake. I wasn't paying attention. I mean -" The he cut off, standing up and looking around.  
  
Piper stared at him, looking confused. "Wyatt, what's -"  
  
"Shh," Wyatt interrupted, walking into the hall. "I hear it."  
  
"I don't hear anything," Piper, Leo, Past Piper, Past Leo, Phoebe, and Cole said almost in unison.  
  
"I do," Chris said, walking into the room and over to Wyatt, standing next to his brother. Then he turned to Wyatt. "Hey, you wanna go out tonight? Find some girls to hang with?"  
  
Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"What just happened?" Piper asked, looking over at Leo.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think it's a good thing," he said, walking over to Chris and Wyatt. "You guys aren't going out tonight."  
  
"But we have to," Wyatt said, facing Leo, not looking like himself.  
  
"And why is that?" Leo asked, staring Wyatt in the eyes.  
  
"We have to go find her," Chris said, facing Leo.  
  
Phoebe walked over quickly. "Whatever spell you guys are under, you can fight it. You have to. Please."  
  
Wyatt gasped and blinked a few time, looking like his normal spell. "The - The noise. It - It's some kinda chick. She was calling us."  
  
"And it looks like she's still calling your brother," Leo said, grabbing Chris's arm as he tried to leave the house.  
  
Chris glared at Leo and telekinetically sent him flying into the opposite wall of the room. "Don't touch me," he said, walking out the door.  
  
"Dad!" Wyatt yelled, running over quickly, Piper doing the same.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?!" Piper asked, starting to panic.  
  
Leo smiled. "You called me honey."  
  
Piper smiled back. "I did, didn't I? Anyway, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo said as Piper and Wyatt helped him up. "I'll be fine."  
  
Wyatt looked towards the doorway of the living room. "Chris -"  
  
"We'll find him," Phoebe said, walking over. "Because it's the Succubus that was calling him."  
  
O.O  
  
Chris looked around the apartment after orbing in, grinning widely, but it still had an evil tint to it.  
  
A girl walked over to him. "Your brother couldn't make it?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"He got busy," Chris said, pulling her close. "But that just makes more time for us."  
  
O.O  
  
Phoebe gasped as she saw the Succubus with Chris, them making their way towards her bed.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" Prue asked, Paige and herself now being downstairs with the others.  
  
"I saw Chris. With the Succubus," Phoebe said, starting to pace around the room.  
  
"I'm going," Wyatt said, standing up.  
  
"No, you're not, Wyatt," Leo said, forcing him to sit back down.  
  
Wyatt just stood back up again. "He's my brother, Dad. No, wait. He's more than that. He's my best friend that just so happens to be my little brother. When we were little, I promised him that I would be a good older brother and never let him get hurt. By school bullies, other magical people, or even demons. I promised him that I would never let a demon even touch him. And I don't break my promises," he said, orbing out.  
  
Leo sighed. "Piper, I hope they're going to be okay."  
  
Piper smiled at him slightly. "They're smart boys. They'll be fine."  
  
O.O  
  
Wyatt grabbed the Succubus by her neck and flung her across the room, then he ran over to Chris, who was lying on the bed, in some kind of trance.  
  
The Succubus glared at Wyatt and then turned back to Chris. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me. Tell me I'm irresistible."  
  
Chris sat up on the bed and faced her. "I want you. I need you. You're ir-"  
  
Wyatt quickly covered Chris's mouth. "Chris, it's Wyatt! Snap out of it! Please! You have to, because I'm not losing you!"  
  
Chris grabbed Wyatt by his wrist and flung him out the door.  
  
The Succubus smiled and walked over to Chris. "The sooner you kill him, the sooner we can get back to us," she said, placing a kiss on Chris's cheek.  
  
Chris smiled evilly and stepped over the broken door, looking down at Wyatt.  
  
"Chris, please. It's Wyatt. It's your older brother. Your best friend. Please, don't do this," Wyatt pleaded, getting teary eyed.  
  
O.O  
  
"Chris is just standing there, staring down at Wyatt, like he's not sure what to do," Phoebe said, her eyes closed tightly, watching their every move.  
  
"Oh god. My poor babies," Piper said, a tear flowing down her cheek.  
  
Leo noticed this and slowly pulled Piper close.  
  
Piper rested her head on Leo's chest, letting the tears flow as she listened to Phoebe.  
  
"Why can't you do what you did before?" Past Piper asked, shaking Phoebe a little. "Just pretend like it's last time, Phoebe. Except that you're not talking to Prue, you're talking to your nephew. Don't even think about him being your future nephew, just think about him being your nephew, here and now."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Right," she said, then she took a deep breath. "Chris -"  
  
O.O  
  
"- leave your brother alone," the Succubus said. Then she put her hands over her mouth, but the words still came in loud and clear. "Repeat after me: I am a Halliwell."  
  
Chris closed his eyes softly. "I am a Halliwell."  
  
"Halliwells don't hurt their siblings."  
  
"Halliwells don't hurt their siblings."  
  
"Therefor, I am not going to hurt Wyatt, my older brother."  
  
"Therefor, I am not going to hurt Wyatt, my older brother."  
  
"Now, tell me that you can resist me."  
  
"I can resist you," Chris finished, opening his eyes quickly. He spun around and grabbed the Succubus, lighting her on fire with his lighter, since the only way to get rid of them is by burning them to death. He turned back to Wyatt and held out a hand.  
  
Wyatt smiled at Chris and took his hand, letting himself get helped up by his younger brother. "Wanna go home now?"  
  
"You mean the place we have to call home until we can go back to our own time?" Chris asked, smiling and raising his eyebrows. "I'd love to."  
  
Wyatt smiled wider and they both orbed there, still smiling at each other.  
  
"Oh, thank god you two are okay," Past Piper said, rushing over and hugging them tightly.  
  
"Hey," Piper said, staring at her back. "That was my line and my move."  
  
Past Piper smiled back at her. "Right. Sorry."  
  
"For worrying about your future sons? That's hardly a crime. Trust me," Piper said, smiling, remembering back to sixteen years ago when she was worrying about Future Chris.  
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, back to you two," Prue said, looking at Piper and Leo.  
  
"I doubt we'll be able to help them before the next demon strikes," Phoebe said, sighing, rest the side of her face in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to help while fighting off evil in the process," Past Piper said, smiling.  
  
"Well, the helping is going to have to come later," Chris said as something banged upstairs.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
This is the last update for any of my stories until the 28th or the 29th. I'm really sorry, you guys. But I'm going to be so busy today and I'm leaving tomorrow at 5 something in the morning. But, I did promise Willows2 that I would try to update while I was gone, and I'm going to stick to that promise. Anyway, please review! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	5. Lower Level Demon and Brotherly Bonding

O.O

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I was so busy on my vacation! You know how relatives can get! And I'm sorry that I didn't update as soon as I got back! I was resting from my trip, hanging out with my BFF - because right before I had left, she had just gotten back from a two week vacation to visit her relatives - and just basically just laying low and getting some alone time. But now I'm totally ready to start updating again! And, surprise, two new stories are on the way, and will be coming to you in the next couple of weeks! One is the sequel to: The Third Son, a story that ended way too soon, but I had to do it!

Anyway, on with the story!

Past Consequences:  
  
Chapter 5: Lower-Level Demon And Brotherly Bonding

"Well, now that that's taken care of, back to you two," Prue said, looking at Piper and Leo.  
  
"I doubt we'll be able to help them before the next demon strikes," Phoebe said, sighing, resting the side of her face in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well, then, we'll just have to help while fighting off evil in the process," Past Piper said, smiling.  
  
"Well, the helping is going to have to come later," Chris said as something banged upstairs.  
  
"After this, I need to talk to you about something," Wyatt said, grabbing Chris's arm as everyone else ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
Chris looked confused. "About what, Wy?"  
  
Wyatt looked pissed beyond words. He looked up the stairs to make sure the others were out of hearing-range and leaned close to Chris. "About why you have a lighter in your pocket," he said, giving Chris one last good look and running up the stairs.  
  
Chris sighed and ran up after them.  
  
Past Piper stared at the seen in front of her, being the first one to reach the attic.  
  
There was smoke everywhere. And where there wasn't, she could see everything broken, and thrown around all over. But what she could also see where two demons standing there, looking pretty pissed.  
  
"You killed our sister," the first demon said, glaring pointedly at Chris.  
  
"So now we're going to kill you," the second demon said, shimmering next to Chris.  
  
"Sorry, boys, but my brother and I need to have a serious conversation," Wyatt said, telekinetically throwing them against the opposite wall. "And we can't have any interruptions."  
  
Past Piper and Piper quickly blew the demons up, then turned towards Wyatt and Chris as everyone else did the same thing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, looking suspiciously at the two.  
  
"Oh my god. Chris had sex with someone, didn't he?" Paige asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No! No, I swear I didn't!" Chris said quickly, noticing the looks on Piper and Leo's faces.  
  
"That's not what it's about," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "It's about something I'm going to be keeping from you guys until I need you to be in it, because I'm his older brother and I can handle it on my own. You'll just have to trust me," he added, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him downstairs.  
  
"I don't trust those two working together as far as I can throw them," Paige said, looking over at the other seven.  
  
"Neither do I," Phoebe said, following the two, everyone else following her.  
  
"I personally think we should leave them alone. They seem to be fine by themselves," Cole said, causing the women to glare at him. "What? Just a thought."  
  
"Shh. They're talking," Piper said, peeking around the corner slowly.  
  
"Chris, you have a lot of explaining to do. I mean, at the moment it was nice that you just happened to have a lighter in your pocket, but I want to know why it was there in the first place," Wyatt said, pacing around the room in front of Chris, who was sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Uh . . . I found it?" Chris said, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't buy it, but still hoping a bit that he would.  
  
Wyatt faced him, looking a bit upset. "Chris, don't lie to me. You are truly my best friend, and I don't want you ever to lie to me. You are supposed to be able to tell me anything. You always used to. And I don't want that to change. So, please, just talk to me."  
  
"Wy, you're going to be so mad, though," Chris said, looking down at the ground.  
  
Wyatt walked over to his younger brother and kneeled in front of him. "Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do. I just want what's best for you. Promise."  
  
Chris sighed and looked up at Wyatt. Then he stood up and dug in one of his leg pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.   
  
Wyatt looked pissed. "What the hell are you doing with these?!" he yelled, grabbing the pack from him.  
  
"What do you think I was doing with them?!" Chris yelled back, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Wyatt groaned in frustration and stared at Chris. "You know, I suspected this was what you had the lighter for, but I was trying so hard to believe that you were smarter than this."  
  
"Wy, I'm sorry -"  
  
"Where the hell did you get these from?!" Wyatt yelled, forcing Chris to sit back down.  
  
Chris looked down at the floor and stayed silent.  
  
"Answer me, goddamn it!" Wyatt yelled, forcing Chris to look up at him.  
  
"I got them from a friend at school, alright?!"  
  
Wyatt sighed at sat down next to Chris, trying to calm himself. When he was calmed down, he looked over at Chris slowly. "How could you be so stupid?" he half whispered, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Wyatt, I'm sorry. I really am. I was being pressured left and right, and . . . and I couldn't help it. Do you know how hard it is to fit is when everyone knows that your family is to blame for the witch trials?" Chris asked, already knowing the answer to that question.  
  
"Yes, I do, Chris. I know how hard it is. But I got past all that. And I know you can too. It took me going to a party, getting drunk, and - god, I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone this, but you're my brother, so I'll make an exception," he paused for a moment to take a deep breath, staring in front of him. Then he looked back at Chris. "And getting a girl pregnant when I was your age to get past it. And I don't want the same thing happening to you."  
  
Chris looked down at the ground and sighed. "I promise I'll stop, Wy. I promise."  
  
Wyatt smiled softly. "Thanks, Chris. Because I don't want you going through the same things I've been going through," he said, pulling Chris into a hug.  
  
"Wyatt's a daddy?" Piper asked no one in particular, putting her hand to her mouth as tears slowly made their way down her face.  
  
"Oh my god," Leo said in shock, looking about ready to pass out.  
  
Phoebe looked over at Past Piper and Past Leo. "Okay, guys, we gotta be a lot more careful. Because if I become a great aunt that soon, some heads are going to roll."  
  
Chris looked up at Wyatt. "You . . . You're a dad?"  
  
Wyatt smiled and nodded. "You always wanted to know where I spent my hour. Now you do. It's not a lot, but it's all I've got. Occasionally her mother will bring her to the Magic School and I'll be able to hang out with her there, but not too often."  
  
Chris smiled slightly. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kristina. After my favourite brother," Wyatt said, hugging Chris tightly. "Okay, we better get back up there before everyone starts to worry."  
  
Chris nodded and stood up with Wyatt.  
  
"Up the stairs! Now!" Past Piper whispered, everyone running up the stairs as fast as they possibly could while being as quiet as they possibly could.  
  
"Okay, we have to pretend like we never heard any of that, or they're going to be so mad at us," Prue said, running her fingers through her hair in the attic.  
  
"And they'll never trust Paige, Leo, or I ever again," Piper said right before Chris and Wyatt walked in.  
  
"Wy, everyone's staring at us," Chris whispered to his older brother after a minute of standing in the doorway.  
  
"I think they were eavesdropping," Wyatt said, smirking slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I think that's it," Chris said, looking around at everyone. "And I also think that now, we're in so much trouble."  
  
"You got that right," Leo and Past Leo said in unison, crossing their arms.  
  
"Honey, why didn't you ever tell us that you have a baby girl?" Piper asked, walking over to Wyatt.  
  
"Because I wasn't ready to share," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, okay, all this family stuff is nice, be we really need to get Piper and Leo back together so they can go back to their time and we can get on with our lives," Prue said, looking around at everyone. "I mean, these boys need parents that don't fight 24/7! And they were sent here for us to fix that! So, c'mon! Let's get this thing on the road!"  
  
"Wow. I forgot how bossy she was," Piper said, staring at her.  
  
"It's okay, Piper. You filled her shoes," Paige said, smirking.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, turning to her slowly.  
  
"That you're just as bossy as Aunt Prue," Chris said, smirking as wide as Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt were.  
  
"Oh goody for me," Phoebe said, crossing her arms. "The bossiness will never stop. Just what I always wanted," she added, just before a portal opened up in the wall next to her.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, I finally updated! Aren't you so proud of me? I don't know when I'll be updating my other stories, because I'm really tired right now, but I promise that it'll soon!

And I'm so sorry for this chapter being so short! I promise it'll be longer next time!  
  
Hannah


	6. Excitement

O.O

Okay, guys, you'll realized that I changed my mind a bit about Phoebe not coming back. But, currently, I don't know how much I'm going to change my mind. All I know is that I'm going to. And Phoebe is now Past Phoebe, like Past Piper and Past Leo. And future Phoebe, or present Phoebe, is Phoebe. Like it was before.

Anyway, on with the story!

Past Consequences:

Chapter 6: Excitement

Phoebe smiled at everyone as she walked through the door, holding the hand of a little girl. "Uh, hey, guys!" She looked over at Wyatt. "I brought someone!"

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled.

"Hey, sweetie," Wyatt said, smiling, picking her up.

"Oh my god. Leo, I'm going to faint," Piper said. Then, the next moment she fainted into Leo's prepared arms.

"How old is she exactly?" Chris asked, looking interested as he looked at the little girl.

Wyatt sighed. "About two."

"So she was born when you were my age. You didn't get the girl pregnant when you were my age," Chris said, looking a little pissed. "You lied to me!"

"Chris, I didn't mean to. I swear!" Wyatt said, laughing a bit.

"Great. And you think it's funny. Thanks, Wy. Thanks," Chris said, storming down the stairs.

"Piper, honey, wake up," Leo said, shaking Piper.

"Good luck," Past Piper said, laughing a bit.

Paige looked around. "Where's Prue?"

"At her dad's," Phoebe said, smiling a bit. "You know, they don't know that she's a witch. They've checked her out and said that she's okay, so she'll be safe in Tokyo."

"Piper, honey, please wake up," Leo pleaded, shaking Piper harder. He finally sighed in defeat and set her on the couch that was in the attic.

"Kiss her," Phoebe suggested, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"But -"

"Oh, c'mon, Dad," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

"She'll get so mad," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"No she won't. She'll be happy," Past Piper said, smiling widely as Past Leo kissed her deeply. "Glad you can take a hint."

Leo sighed. "Fine. But, if she gets mad, I'm blaming you, Phoebe," he said, leaning close to Piper's face. He just stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. Then he leaned in closer and kissed her softly.

Piper's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of Leo.

Leo smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Piper responded, wrapping her arms around Leo's neck as he lifted her up off the couch.

Leo pulled her close and started kissing her deeply continually.

"I'm outta here," Wyatt, Phoebe, Cole, Past Phoebe, Prue, and Paige said almost in unison, quickly walking out the door.

"We should go, too, huh?" Past Piper asked, looking up at Past Leo.

Past Leo nodded. "Yeah. I think we should," he said, lifting Piper up in his arms and orbing out.

O.O

"Chris, I really didn't mean to lie to you. I swear. I'm really sorry," Wyatt said, sitting down next to a very pissed off Chris on the living room couch, still holding Kristina.

Chris sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I know. I'm not mad. I'm just trying to take in the fact that you got someone pregnant when you were fifteen and I'm still a virgin."

"Well, I'm glad you are," Wyatt said, smiling slightly at his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Chris said, leaning backwards, putting his hands behind his head.

"No, really, Chris. That's a good thing," Past Phoebe said, sitting down on the other side of him.

"Okay, I don't need my aunt lecturing me about this, too. Dad and Wyatt is enough. Trust me," Chris said, chuckling slightly.

"What, I don't lecture you about it?" Past Piper asked, looking a bit down.

"No. You get too uncomfortable," Wyatt said, smiling.

Past Leo smiled. "Yeah. So I get to lecture our sons about sex. You know what, I find you very lucky right now."

"Hey!" Wyatt and Chris yelled at him in unison.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Kristina asked Wyatt, looking a bit upset.

"I don't know, Krissy. Why do you ask?" Wyatt asked, looking a bit confused.

"Because some bad looking men took her away. And now I don't know where she is," Kristina said, staring sadly into Wyatt's eyes.

"Some bad looking men?" Wyatt echoed, his breathing speeding up.

Phoebe also looked upset. "I found her alone in Amanda's house. And the place looked totally trashed when I got there. She was hiding under her bed."

"Aunt Phoebe, how did you even know that I had a daughter?" Wyatt asked, looking confused.

"Well, one day I was visiting Paige during her break at Magic School, and I was heading to the bathroom, and I saw you, and girl, and your daughter. I didn't know what to think of it at the time, but then she called you 'daddy' and, well, it explained itself," Phoebe said, sitting down next to him.

"This couch really isn't made for four people," Chris said, standing up and leaning against the wall.

Just the Leo and Piper walked in.

Wyatt smiled at them. "Good news! Chris is still a virgin!"

"Wyatt!" Chris said, his eyes going wide in embarrassment.

"What? I thought they deserved to know," Wyatt said, shrugging.

"Yeah!" Kristina yelled. "My daddy is always wight, so wisin to him!"

"Oh, she's so cute!" Past Phoebe squealed, taking Kristina away from Wyatt.

"She is!" Past Piper and Prue squealed in unison, pushing Wyatt and Phoebe off the couch and sitting down on either side of Past Phoebe.

"Oh sure. Steal my daughter from me," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"I wanna go home," Chris whined, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Why? What's the difference? We're stuck in the house either way," Wyatt said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. But, at home, I have my stuff. I miss my stuff. I miss my CDs. I miss my laptop. I miss my Bianca," Chris whined.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Leo quickly looked at Chris.

"Y - You're Bianca?" Piper stammered, walking quickly over to Chris.

Chris smiled. "Yeah. I met her in magic school." He sighed lovingly. "I think I'm in love."

"You are," Phoebe said, nodding.

Chris looked confused "What -"

"Nothing!" Paige quickly yelled, smiling. "Go ahead and get engaged to her! As long as you don't die on your twenty third birthday, we'll be fine!"

Chris stared at her like she was crazy. "Right . . ."

"Paige," Piper whispered, hitting her on her arm.

"Why would Chris die on his twenty third birthday?" Past Leo asked, looking confused.

"You'll see," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Your future selves give me the creeps," Cole said, sitting between Past Phoebe and Past Piper.

"Hey! I was looking at the baby!" Past Piper yelled, pushing him off of couch. Then she smiled and started tickling Kristina.

Past Phoebe looked up at Cole. "Cole, can we get married and have a baby?"

Cole's eyes went wide. "No, Phoebe. We can't have a baby."

Past Phoebe frowned. "But I want to start a family."

"In a couple years," Cole said, staring at her, his eyes still wide.

"Besides, Phoebe," Past Piper started, "do you want a baby who's part demon?"

Past Phoebe sighed. "But -"

"I know that I wouldn't want my children to be anything but witches," Past Piper said, raising her eyebrows, causing Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and Past Leo to clear their throats loudly.

"Excuse you?" Past Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

Piper quickly looked up at the four. "And white lighter. I wouldn't want them to be anything but witch and white lighter."

"Good answer," Leo and Past Leo said in unison.

Chris got up. "I gotta get out of here," he said, heading towards the door.

Leo grabbed his arm. "No, Chris. We need to stay here."

"Why? Why does it matter?" Chris asked in a whiney voice.

"What if a demon attacks you?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Then I'll orb back here! Problem solved!" Chris said, still being whiney. "Besides, how would they know about me? I'm not even born yet!"

"He's got a point, Dad," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows.

Leo sighed. "Fine. Just be back by nine," he said, taking off his watch and handing it to Chris.

Chris telekinetically opened the door and walked outside. "Freedom!" he yelled, looking up into the sky with his arms out wide.

"Wow. He has my powers," Prue said, smiling.

"So do I!" Wyatt said quickly.

Piper looked at the clock and then back at Leo. "Leo, do you realize that you just gave our son permission to roam the city, doing whatever he wants, for nine hours?"

"I - I did?" Leo asked, looking up at the clock. Then he grimaced, but hid it by smiling innocently at Piper. "I did." He turned to Wyatt. "Wanna hang out with your brother for a few hours?"

Wyatt chuckled. "I don't think so," he said, taking Kristina and orbing out.

"If anything happens to him, I blame you," Piper said, glaring at Leo as she exited the room.

"Piper, I really didn't notice the time!" Leo pleaded, following her.

"And, you know, they were so close, too," Paige said, sighing.

Past Leo looked up and looked helplessly at Past Piper as a jingle sounded in the room.

"Okay, go. But be home soon," Past Piper said, getting up and kissing Past Leo before he nodded and orbed Up There.

"Yes?" he asked, walking over to an elder named William.

"Leo, havoc is breaking out all over the visitors' time. But we still need you and your wife to help out your future selves," Williamson said, sighing.

"So, what are you going to do?" Past Leo asked, looking confused.

"We're going to do what our future selves did, but we're going to send everyone in the house to their time," Williamson inclined.

"Everyone?" Past Leo asked, looking a bit shocked.

Williamson sighed. "That's the way it has to be. So I need you to make sure that everyone who needs to stay in this time is out of the house and all of our visitors are inside the house in approximately an hour."

Past Leo nodded and orbed back down into the living room, only to find that it was black and burned, and that no one was in there.

"Surprising what can happen in only a few minutes, huh?" Paige asked from the hallway as she kicked a demon in the face.

Suddenly, Chris orbed in next to Past Leo, his arm bleeding badly, as a demon shimmered in behind the two.

"Watch out!" Cole yelled, throwing a fireball at the demon, causing him to burst out in flames and die.

Past Leo looked at Chris's arm. "What happened?" he asked, about to heal Chris.

"Don't touch me. You're not my dad yet. And a demon happened. What else would've happened? What do you think a got in a street fight or something?" Then, without waiting for an answer, Chris ran into the hallway, telekinetically sending two demons into another, whom Piper was about to blow up.

"Three for the price of one. Thanks, sweetie," Piper said quickly, blowing up the three.

"Yeah. No problem," Chris said, down on the floor, grabbing his shoulder where a demon had just shot an energy ball at him.

"Chris!" Leo yelled from next to the stairs, orbing over to Chris and then orbing him away.

Finally, a few minutes later, Past Piper blew up the last demon and then fell to the ground, her leg bleeding.

Past Leo ran over to her and immediately started healing her.

"No, Leo. You need to go heal Wyatt," Past Piper said, motioning to Wyatt, who was unconscious on the floor, bleeding badly from his back.

Past Leo nodded and ran over to Wyatt, starting to heal him. "What happened? I didn't see anything."

"Because you were too busy trying not to get killed. Not that we blame you for that or anything," Phoebe said, smiling a bit.

"Well, he orbed in with Kristina, the demon shot a fireball at him, and he quickly turned around so Kristina didn't get hurt," Paige said, getting up, then helping Piper up.

Leo finally orbed in with Chris, noticed Wyatt and Past Piper, then quickly started healing his past wife.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, running over to Past Leo and Wyatt.

"What took you so long to heal Chris?" Piper asked, sitting down on the couch.

"That wasn't a demon that followed Chris here. It was a dark lighter. And he had shot an arrow at Chris before Chris orbed here. He's lucky he was able to orb here. And he's lucky that he got hurt when he did after getting here, or else I wouldn't've healed him as soon as I did," Leo said. Then he looked over at Chris. "Because he doesn't bother to tell us when he's seriously hurt."

"I was just trying to help instead of focus all the attention on me," Chris said, sighing, as Past Leo walked over to Past Piper, holding her close.

"But it's not the first time this has happened, Chris!" Leo yelled, storming over to him. "You need to tell us when a dark lighter has attacked you! Because I don't want to lose you again!"

"Again?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"He means he doesn't want to lose you ever," Piper said, her eyes growing wide at Leo in anger. Then she looked back at Chris and smiled innocently.

"Right. That's it," Leo said quickly, smiling innocently.

"Chris, I think they're keeping something from us," Wyatt whispered to Chris, looking suspiciously at Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige.

"I don't like keeping secrets! It's so hard!" Phoebe said, starting to pace. She turned to Paige. "Remember when you called Leo back in 2004 when Piper was pregnant with Chris and I told him that Future -"

"That was you?!" Piper yelled in anger. "I can't believe you told him! Especially when I had asked you three not to tell Leo! He was doing just fine Up There!"

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me, Piper! I had a right to know!" Leo yelled at Piper.

"Like I said before, she probably just knew how hard it was for you to leave one son behind, let alone two," Phoebe said, walking over to the two.

Chris looked over at Wyatt. "I am so confused."

"Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are," Wyatt said, putting an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Where's Kristina?" Past Piper asked, smiling.

"She's taking a nap," Wyatt said, sitting down with Chris, causing Past Piper to lose her smile.

"Yes, it was hard leaving Wyatt, but I had a right to know that Piper was pregnant!" Leo yelled.

"I was trying to be calm. I really was," Phoebe said, sitting down between her nephews. "Now I'm just pissed."

"It didn't make a difference if you knew or not! You were still an elder!" Piper yelled.

"Yeah, but I became your white lighter again after Chris was born!" Leo yelled back.

"This is insane," Past Piper said, sighing, looking up at Past Leo. "What are you smiling about?"

"I become an elder," Past Leo said, earning a hard hit on the arm from his wife. "Ow! Sorry!"

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Leo said, sighing.

Wyatt stood up. "Um, Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, I believe that Chris and I deserve an explanation of what the hell you four are talking about," he said as Chris stood up next to him, nodding in agreement.

Piper sighed and looked over at the other three. "I think we've put this off long enough. Sixteen years." Then she sighed glancing over at the boys for a second. "And we know that Wyatt can remember things. Because he was almost two when . . . when Future Chris died."

"Wait. Who?" Wyatt asked, walking over to her slowly.

Paige took Past Piper, Past Leo, and Past Phoebe and lead them out of the room, making sure that they didn?t know more than they already had about Chris coming to the future, but leaving Prue because she wouldn?t be alive to see twenty-two year old Chris, and I wouldn?t even matter.

Piper sighed and looked over at Phoebe, who slowly started explaining everything.

O.O.O.O.O

Sorry, you guys! Oh, I am so sorry! But I couldn't think of anything else, but I knew that I had to update! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! And please tell me in a review that this chapter didn't suck, because then I wouldn't feel so bad! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	7. Back Home For Us Future For Them

O.O

Hey, you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews I received! And to answer a question, everyone in the past is upset to the news that Prue is going to die. But they're trying to stay a bit happy for Leo and Piper. And, besides that, they're just trying to enjoy the rest of the time that they have with her. You know: looking at the bright side of the things, staying strong, trying to not let the news bring them down and keep them from doing their jobs.

Anyway, on with the story!

Past Consequences:

Chapter 7: Back Home For Us; Future For Them

Chris was pacing. "This is so screwed up."

Wyatt's eyes were wide and he looked upset. "But I would never . . . I mean, Chris . . . he . . . I wouldn't . . . I love him . . . I wouldn't . . ."

Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, sweetie. That was in an alternate universe. We know that you would never hurt Chris. So calm down. Because that wasn't you."

"Does this mean that Chris's gonna die on his twenty-third birthday?" Wyatt asked, looking from Piper to Leo and back at Piper again.

Piper looked down at the floor and Leo sighed deeply, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, that's just great! I'm gonna die in six and a half years!" Chris said, throwing his hands up in the air, surrendering to his fate.

Piper looked up at him. "No, sweetie, you won't. I promise. We - We won't let you."

Past Leo walked in. "I have some news. I already told Piper and Phoebe. Well, my Piper and Phoebe."

"What is it?" Prue asked, looking over at him.

"Prue, do you need to stay in this time for any reason?" Past Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why?" Prue asked, walking over to him.

"Because they're making us go to their time. Lots of bad things are happening in their time without the power of three there. And they still need Piper and me. So whoever's in the house gets transported to their time."

"Well, I think it would be better if everyone went, because then you'd know that you're all safe," Phoebe said, looking over at them.

(An: I just read over chapter 6 [me reading over my stuff usually means skimming for information that I forgot about. And, right now, that's what it means.] and I realized that Cole basically just disappeared. So, uh, he left the room when Past Phoebe, Past Piper, and Past Leo left the room, okay? Just work with me here. Because obviously I wasn't paying attention when I wrote the last part of chapter 6.)

"Well, but then they also have the chance of dying in our time because of the witch trials," Piper said, looking unsure. "And I don't want that to happen."

"I think we should take the chance and all go," Prue said as Past Piper and Past Phoebe walked in, followed by Cole.

"So, we're all leaving?" Past Phoebe asked, looking around. She looked over at Phoebe. "Am I still the same size?"

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"What about me?" Past Piper asked, looking over at Piper.

"Basically. I put on some weight after I had the boys, but I worked it off," Piper said, smiling. She looked over at Leo, Cole, and Prue. "Leo, you're still the same size. Cole, you're the same size as Wyatt -"

Wyatt's eyes went wide. "Mom -"

"- And, Prue, you're the same size as Paige. As long as you don't mind wearing things like that."

Prue looked over at Paige and smiled. "Not at all."

"So, how are the rooms going to work out?" Prue asked Piper just before everyone there got knocked out.

O.O

Two hours later, everyone awoke at the same time and looked around, Dan staring at the with wide eyes.

Piper looked up at Dan and smiled. "Hey, Dan. We were in the past."

Dan nodded. "I was wondering where you guys went."

Past Leo glared at Dan.

"Oh, stop it," Piper said, hitting him. "He has a wife and two kids."

"Are those, uh, your guys' past selves?" Dan asked, looking at Past Piper, Past Leo, and Past Phoebe.

"Yes, they are," Prue said, getting up. "Hey, Dan. Nice to see you again."

Dan dropping the bags that he was holding. "Prue?"

Prue smiled. "Nice to know that you recognize me."

Chris looked around and smiled. "It's so nice to be home. I'm going up to my room and playing my favourite CD," he said before orbing out.

"Groceries?" Piper asked, picking up the bags.

"Um . . . Y - Yeah. Groceries," Dan replied, still staring at Prue. "Wow. You're supposed to be dead."

"Aw, how flattering," Prue said sarcastically.

"Um, rooms assignments," Piper said, setting down the bags on a table. "Um, well, Phoebe and Paige, if you two don't mind, Phoebe and Prue can share your house? Just so the Phoebes are together and Paige and Prue can hang out more."

"Sure," Phoebe said, shrugging.

"That sound okay," Paige said, smiling over at Prue.

"Works for me," Prue said, smiling back over at Paige.

"And you two can share the extra bedroom here," Piper said to Past Piper and Past Leo.

"You mean, you two are actually going to sleep in the same bed? I'm impressed," Paige teased, motioning to Piper and Leo.

Piper gave her a shut-up-before-I-hurt-you look.

"What about me?" Cole asked, looking around at everyone. "It wasn't my choice to be here, you know. I would've gladly stayed back in the past, but the white lighter decided not to tell us how long we had."

Piper looked over at Phoebe with a pleading look. "Phoebes . . ."

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, we only have four rooms. Just like you."

"Well, Prue and I can share a room, you can have your room, Prue can have her room. and Phoebe and Cole can share a room. Problem solved," Paige said, shrugging.

"In the Prue that shares a room with you, you were talking about . . ?" Prue asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You. Unless you want to have your own room. In that case, Phoebe can share a room with her daughter. Or Prue can stay at Jason's," Paige said, shrugging.

"No. It's okay. I don't mind sharing a room with the sister I never knew. Well, get to know. As long as you're not like Phoebe," Prue said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Past Phoebe and Phoebe said in unison.

"Well, you kick," Prue said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dan looked around. "Um . . . I - I gotta get to work. Phoebe, Paige, Phoebe, Prue, uh, C - Cole, do you need me to drop you off?"

"No. We brought our cars," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Cars? How can you guys have cars for invisible houses?" Past Piper asked, looking around.

"Invisible cars until we summon them," Piper said, smiling.

"Well, of course," Past Piper said sarcastically, smiling back.

"We better go," Phoebe said, Paige, Prue, Past Phoebe, and Cole following her out the door after putting the spell over themselves (yes, even Prue and Cole. Daryl told people that they were magical, too.)

"Well, um, bye," Dan said, leaving.

"This is so screwed up," Piper said as a blast came from upstairs.

O.O.O.O.O

I know, I know. I used that ending basically as an ending for an earlier chapter. So sue me. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review, please! Ciao!

Hannah


	8. Troubled Mind

O.O

Thanks to all the people the reviewed! It really means a lot to me!

Past Consequences:

Chapter 8: Troubled Mind

Piper, Past Piper, Leo, Past Leo, and Wyatt ran up the stairs.

Then there came a loud crash from Chris's room, the five quickly running in to see Chris telekinetically throw a darklighter across the room.

The darklighter landed smoothy on the ground and shot an arrow at Chris.

Piper quickly froze the scene, ran over, and grabbed the arrow. "I hate darklighters. Always trying to kill my guys. Bastards."

Leo ran over to Chris. "Are you okay? Did he get you?"

Chris shook his head. "No. I'm good, Dad."

Piper turned to the darklighter and blew him up, only to have two more show up.

Piper quickly froze the two, wide eyed. "Here's an idea. How about we don't kill them?"

"I like that idea," Past Piper said, nodding.

The darklighters became unfrozen, fighting past Piper's magic.

Past Leo quickly grabbed Wyatt and ran away from the room.

"My brother's in there!" Wyatt yelled, trying to run back.

"Yes, but I don't need two dead future sons, alright?" Past Leo said.

Wyatt sighed in frustration. "Fine."

O.O

One darklighter quickly shot an arrow in Chris's stomache, then shimmered away, the second one following.

Chris yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

O.O

"Okay, I'm not ignoring that," Wyatt said, running back to the room, Past Leo following.

The five quickly ran to Chris's said.

"Honey, this is going to hurt a bit," Piper said, putting her hand around the tip of the arrow, noticing how deep it was in.

Chris pushed her away. "Don't touch it. You're making it hurt worse."

"Chris, we have to get it out of you. If we don't, you'll die," Leo said, putting his hand on Chris's cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "Let your mother pull it out and I'll heal it, okay?"

"It hurts," Chris said, tears starting to roll down the side of his face and onto the carpet.

"I know it does. But it won't stop until we get it out of you," Leo said, glancing down at the arrow.

"He's never been shot with a darklighter arrow before, has he?" Past Leo asked Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, he hasn't."

"Sweetie, if the poison doesn't kill you, you'll bleed to death," Piper said, staring into Chris's eyes. "So, can I pull it out?"

Chris nodded slightly as Leo took his hand, and screamed in pain as she pulled out the arrow, squeezing Leo's hand tightly.

Leo forced his hand out of Chris's and healed him quickly. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"That hurt like hell, Dad," Chris said, sitting up.

"Are you okay now, sweetie?" Piper asked, stroking Chris's hair.

Chris nodded. "Y - Yeah. I think so."

Leo smiled slightly and pulled him up. "Next time, yell for one of us so you're not fighting demon's alone. Got it?"

"It was just a darklighter," Chris said, shrugging.

"No, for me, Phoebe, and Prue it would be just a darklighter. For you, young man, he's a serious threat," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips. "Got it?"

Chris sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Did you forget about the rule that clearly states that you cannot say whatever in the household?" Piper asked, raising her arms.

"You guys are impossible," Chris said before starting to orb away.

Leo stopped him. "No. We're just your parents. We worry about you."

"I don't see why. I'm 16. I can take care of myself," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Obviously not if you almost got yourself killed," Piper said, crossing her arms.

"I was doing fine until you came in and blew the dude up, Mom. So that was your fault," Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that right?" Piper asked, also raising her eyebrows. When Chris nodded, she continued. "Well, I got a news flash for you. You're grounded."

"Piper -" Leo started.

"Leo, I am tired of his 'me me me' attitude," Piper said, facing him. "He thinks the world revolves around him!"

"That's so not true!" Chris yelled.

"I think we should go," Past Piper whispered to Wyatt and Past Leo. The two nodded and they quickly walked out of the room.

"You just hate the fact that I'm growing up!" Chris yelled. "Well, guess what?! I didn't ask to be the youngest! I was stuck with that role!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, don't speak to me in that tone of voice!" Piper yelled back.

"That's it! I can't take this family anymore! I'm leaving!" Chris yelled, storming out of the room and down the stairs, Piper and Leo running after him.

Leo ran in front of his son. "Chris, you can't go out there."

"Watch me," Chris said, walking over to the door.

"Chris, they'll kill you!" Wyatt yelled, running over.

Chris scoffed. "Yeah. Right. Who's the one with the powers?" he said, opening the door and walking out.

"You guys stay here," Leo told Piper, Past Piper, Past Leo, and Wyatt. He ran out the door and grabbed Chris's arm. "Chris, get back in the house."

"No," Chris said, pushing Leo away and walking down on the sidewalk.

Leo followed him. "Please, Chris."

Chris faced him. "Why should I?"

"Because you are my son, Chris. And I'm not going to lose you to the witch trials," Leo said, getting teary eyed.

A woman on the other side of the street screamed. "Christopher Halliwell! Leo Wyatt! Help! Help!" she yelled, causing other people to look over at Chris and Leo, starting to scream as well.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled, telekinetically throwing one of them backwards.

"Chris!" Leo yelled, grabbing his wrist.

"What?!" Chris yelled, facing him. He pulled away from Leo. "Just leave me alone!"

"Chris, we can talk about whatever is bothering you. Just, please, get back in the house before we're both killed," Leo said, grabbing his arm again, but this time harder.

"Fine," Chris said in defeat, Leo orbing both of them to the living room as the witch sirens went on.

Leo forced Chris to sit down on the couch and turned to the other four. "Out. Now."

"Leo -" Piper started.

"Piper, you were the one who started this! You're the one who caused our son to go outside, not caring if he got killed!" Leo yelled. "So get your ass out of my sight right now!"

"Leo -" Piper started again, getting teary eyed.

"No! I'm not losing him again, Piper! I'm just not! And, because of you, I almost did!" Leo yelled, also getting teary eyed.

"We were so close, too," Past Piper said to Past Leo, sighing.

Past Leo nodded. "And now we're back to square one. Actually, square negative one. Trust me, he's more mad at her than he was when they first came to us," he said, walking out with her and Wyatt, Piper following slowly, hugging herself.

Leo turned back to Chris. "So let's talk. Before you go do something stupid like that again," he said, sitting down next to Chris.

Chris was frowning, staring down at the ground, staying silent.

"Chris, tell me what's wrong. Talk to me. Please. I'm you father. You should be able to talk to me about anything," Leo said, placing a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"I met someone," Chris said, getting teary eyed. "I was in love. I really was."

"What happened?" Leo asked, getting upset for his son.

Chris looked at him. "I walked into my room, and there was a piece of paper on my nightstand. So I picked it up and read it. It was a note from her sister. It said that Pratt got to her. And killed her. Burned her alive," he said as tears started to stream down his face. "It's not fair. It's just not fair. She had just found out that she was a witch a month ago, Dad. It's not fair."

Leo didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Chris tightly and held him close. As Chris started sobbing, Leo stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

O.O.O.O.O

I don't know where I came up with this chapter. Everything that happened just came to me. I don't know. I hope you guys didn't hate it. Because I liked it. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	9. Chatting

O.O

Answering one of the reviews I received for Chapter 8, Bianca was not the one who died. It was someone else. Chris did meet Bianca, but they're only friends. At the moment, they think there's too much of an age difference. So Bianca hooked him up with someone else. He didn't realize how much he liked the girl until he learned of her death. You know what I mean? I do.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait! My brain just needed to be refreshed!

Past Consequences:

Chapter 9: Chatting

"You have to talk to her sometime," Past Leo told Leo as the two sat in the kitchen the next morning.

"I don't want to talk to her. I'm just so mad at her," Leo said, putting his head in his hands.

"I know. But you know now that it wasn't her fault. Chris was in pain. And he took it out on everyone else," Past Leo said, grabbing another cup of coffee.

Leo sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Piper walked near the kitchen and stopped short of the doorway when she heard Leo talking.

"I know it wasn't her fault. I just don't want to lose Chris. And he left the house after blowing up at Piper," Leo said, sighing again. "And it makes it seem even worse because we're having problems.

Past Leo nodded. "I know." He looked down at the table, then looked back up at Leo after a minute. "Have you figured out why you two have been fighting so much yet?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I mean, we both love each other so much. And we know that. It's the little things that set us off."

"Well, maybe they should sit down and just talk about their feelings," Past Piper said, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now," Leo said, putting his head back in his hands.

"Neither do I. But we can figure it out. Together," Piper said, entering the room and sitting down next to Leo. "If you're still talking to me, that is."

Leo looked over at her and smiled. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"It's okay. You had a good reason to," Piper said, resting her head in a hand.

"Now you two can talk about your feelings towards each other. About what's eating you up inside," Past Piper said, smiling. When she didn't get a response, she frowned. "The problem here is loss of communication. So, go on! Communicate!"

Piper looked down at the table. She sighed and looked back up at Leo. "Leo, I know that protecting your other charges is very important now, because of all of the witch trials, and you have to save them, but I wish that you would just spend more time at home."

"Piper -"

"No. Let her finish," Past Piper growled.

"Honey, that's me," Past Leo said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Past Piper smiled at her husband. "Well, you need to learn to stop interrupting me."

Piper rolled her eyes and ignored the two. "The boys need you, Leo. They're practically growing up without a father. And I don't want that for them."

"What else?" Past Piper asked, sitting down next to her future self. "Because I really want to go home."

"And, she has a point. You always interrupt me when I'm talking. And, for some reason, whatever I was saying before you interrupted sets you off, and that's where some of our fights started off at. Because you assume things before letting me finish what I was saying. You put words in my mouth. And, to be honest, it drives me insane," Piper said, her eyes going wide for a moment during that last sentence.

Leo looked down at the table and then back up at Piper. "Piper, I know I said that I'm fine with it, but I really do feel threatened by Dan. I lost you once to him, and I don't want to lose you again. You mean everything to me. And, I'm not the only one who assumes things. You do, too. You assume the worst of things, and I hate it. And you always think that I'm against something or I'm giving up on things just because I think it's stupid, or I want to take a break from it. And most of the time, that's not true. Like, I said that we needed some time apart about a month ago, and you thought I was giving up on our marriage. And I wasn't. Because I love you with my heart and soul, Piper. And I don't ever want to lose you as my wife."

Piper smiled and looked down at the table, then back up at Leo. "You'll never lose me. I promise. I'll always be here. And, as for Dad . . . Leo, I picked you over him. I picked what I felt for you over a normal life. And that should mean something to you."

"It does, Piper. It means a lot to me. Because I know how much you want a normal life. I know how much you want to get away from all of this magic," Leo said, looking into her eyes. "But Dan -"

"Dan is married with kids of his own. He's happy. And right now, he's just being a good friend to this family. Because, a little while after I broke it off with him, I promised him that we'd always be friends. And he promised me that he'd always be there for me if I ever needed him. And so he's just being a really great friend," Piper said, looking Leo back in the eyes. "I know that it's part of a male's gut instinct to hate a man that his wife or girlfriend has previously married or dated, but Dan is a really nice guy, and I think it would be great if you two would just become friends already."

"Amen to that," Past Piper said, smiling.

Leo sighed. "I'll try. I promise."

Piper smiled. "Thank you," she said, kissing him deeply.

"We should still stay to watch how this all turns out," Past Leo said, looking down at Past Piper.

Past Piper nodded. "I agree. But I hate living in a house with our future sons!"

"Why's that?" Past Leo and Leo asked in unison, looking confused.

Past Piper smiled seductively at Past Leo. "I think you know why."

"Oh," Past Leo, Leo, and Piper said in unison, smiling.

"Well, I won't matter. They'll just have to deal," Leo said, smirking.

Past Leo pulled Past Piper close and orbed away.

Chris walked in and yawned, sitting down across from his parents.

"Hey, buddy. How're ya doin?" Leo asked, looking worriedly over at his son.

Chris sighed and shrugged, staring at the table. "Okay, I guess. It really helped letting out all of my emotions last night." He looked up at Leo. "Thanks."

"Whenever you're upset, my shoulder is always open," Leo said, smiling at Chris.

"But I thought that you and Bianca were dating," Piper said, confused. "You did call her 'your Bianca'."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. I know. But Bianca and I both agreed that there's too much of an age difference at the moment. So she set me up with the girl that died."

Piper nodded. "I see. Well, personally, I agree with both of you. You're only sixteen, and she's about, what, twenty-one?"

"I'll be seventeen soon," Chris said, smiling slightly

"She's still too old for you," Piper said, raising her eyebrows.

"As long as they're in love, that's all that matters, right, Piper?" Leo asked his wife through clenched teeth.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's all that matters, honey," she replied through clenched teeth.

O.O.O.O.O

I know, I know, short chapter. But I had to end it here, because I didn't know what else to do! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	10. The Wish For Freedom

O.O

Note: This chapter introduces Phoebe's daughter. She will be called Prudence, while older Prue will stay Prue.

Past Consequences:

Chapter 10: The Wish For Freedom

The next day Chris sighed as he looked out his bedroom window. It hurt him. Seeing all those normal families doing things that normal families did. Played outside together. Went on picnics. Hung out at the park. Went on vacations. They were all so happy. In the outside world. Chris just wished that his family could be that happy, too. Chris just wished that they were normal, so they could do those things without fear of being caught and burned alive.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked from the doorway, walking over to his younger brother. What's up?"

Chris sighed and didn't face or respond his brother. He just stood there, not saying a word, and not moving.

Wyatt put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Chris, tell me what's wrong."

Chris looked down at the ground. Then he looked back up and stared out of the window. "Wyatt, do you remember what it's like to go swimming? Or to go on a picnic?"

"Chris, we can do those things," Wyatt said, looking confused.

"Do you remember what it's like to just relax in the sun at the lake, without worrying about time and about if someone is going to turn you in?" Chris asked, sighing as he watch two little boys play in their little swimming pool, their parents watching nearby.

Wyatt sighed. "No. I can't say that I do."

"I want that life back," Chris said, facing him.

"Chris -"

"It's been six years, Wyatt! It's been six years since we could relax and feel free out in the world!" Chris yelled. "Sure, we get an hour a week, but then we're supposed to fit everything that we want to do into the hour, and it's frustrating!"

"I know it is, Chris. But there's nothing we can do about it," Wyatt said, sighing.

"Do you wonder what it feels like to be loved by every witch and whitelighter that sees you, instead of blaming your family for the witch trials? Do you wonder what it feels like to hang out with your friends at the mall?" Chris asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Chris -"

"Wyatt, I just want to be free again. I want to be stripped of this pain. I don't want to watch everyone that I care about and love be caught and burned alive! I can't take it anymore!" Chris yelled, a few tears falling.

Wyatt reached over and held Chris close. "You know, you never told us her name."

Tears started streaming down Chris's face. "Samantha. Her name was Samantha."

Wyatt pulled back and looked his little brother in the eyes. "I know you miss her, Chris. And I know you miss Mark and Jeremy. But there's nothing we can do. There's nothing we can do but wait. And be patient. This will all end someday. I promise."

"You can't promise that, Wyatt. You just can't. And even if it does end, that doesn't bring back everyone who we've lost. That doesn't bring back Amanda."

Wyatt sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know. I'm never getting Amanda back. I know that," he said as tears started to stream down his face.

"Oh, Wy, I'm sorry," Chris said, hugging Wyatt tightly. "I shouldn't have brought her up."

Wyatt looked up at him. "No. It's okay, Chris. Really. We . . . We have to learn to get on with our lives. We have to learn to get past all this. And the only way we're going to be able to do that is remember who we lost so we can make sure that the rest of the people we love and care about don't end up with the same fate."

"How can you have so much hope? Especially after everything we've gone through?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"Because I don't want my daughter to grow up in the world that we have. I don't want her to be afraid to use her magic. I don't want her to be afraid of it. And I don't want her to be afraid to step out that door and take in the day. I want her to have a normal life, even if we can't have one," Wyatt said, looking hopeful. "And I know, that if we want it bad enough, and we work hard at it, we'll get that world. Where people aren't afraid of magic. Where mortals and witches can be the best of friends."

"You're dreaming, Wyatt. And by the sounds of it, you'll never wake up and face reality," Chris said, before taking one more good look at his older brother and walking out the door.

O.O

Paige orbed into the living room, bringing Phoebe, Past Phoebe, Prue, Prudence, and Cole with her.

Piper smiled widely. "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, this time is horrible," Past Phoebe said, sitting down next to Past Piper on the couch.

"Why? I like it," Past Piper said, smiling.

"Well, you're not the one who has to see her future ex-husband all the time, and to see how much he hates magic and witches," Past Phoebe said, crossing her arms.

"I don't like him," Cole said, looking mad.

"The only reason you don't like him is because he's the person who takes your place," Phoebe said, raising her eyebrows.

The doorbell rang, and everyone froze.

"Do you normally get visitors?" Past Piper asked Leo, looking confused and afraid.

"No we don't. We never do," Leo said as Piper got off the couch, walking into the hallway slowly. he got up quickly and followed Piper. "Piper, don't open that door. We don't know who it is."

"Phoebe, open up the door! Please! I know you're in there! It's Cole!"

Phoebe eyes went wide and she fainted.

Past Cole quickly caught her.

"Looks like Cole doesn't give up that easily," Past Phoebe said, smirking. She walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Phoebe," Cole said, caught breathless. "You're as beautiful as the day we got married."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm from the past," Past Phoebe said, letting him in. She pointed over to Past Cole and Phoebe. "That's my Cole and your Phoebe."

Cole nodded and started to walk over to Past Cole and Phoebe, but Paige stood in his way.

"Paige, please move," Cole said, staring down at her.

"No," Paige said, putting her hands on her hips. "We vanquished you. How are you back?"

"I have friends in high places," Cole said, starting to look annoyed.

"Don't you mean: Low places?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Paige, move before I really get mad," Cole growled.

Paige smirked. "Hurt me and you'll never get Phoebe back. She's run right back to Jason. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Paige, move!" Cole yelled.

"I will not. You hurt my sister once, and I won't let you do it again," Paige said, crossing her arms.

Piper stood next to her. "We won't let you do it again."

"I just want to talk to her," Cole pleaded.

"You mean you want to stalk her again?" Piper asked.

"Just like during and after the divorce?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows. "Face it, Cole. She made it clear a long time ago that she never wanted to see your face again. That's why she helped us vanquish you twice."

"The first time wasn't my fault. It was the Source," Cole corrected.

"What's the difference?" Paige asked.

"You were the source," Piper said, raising an eyebrow. "Just leave before we vanquish your sorry ass a third time."

"Well, it's nice to know that my sisters care in the future," Past Phoebe said, smirking. "Even if it is too much."

Past Cole patted Phoebe's cheek. "Phoebe, wake up."

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly. Then the went wide and she screamed as she saw who was holding her.

"Don't worry! I'm not your Cole!" Past Cole said, laughing slightly.

Prudence rolled her eyes. "This family is so messed up."

"Tell me about it," Past Phoebe said, sighing.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no other choice," Cole said, picking Piper and Paige up and throwing them across the hallway, near the dining room.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, running over to her.

Past Phoebe's eyes were wide. "Wow. You really do get evil, honey."

Cole walked up to Phoebe, who backed away from him. "Phoebe, please."

"Get away from me, Cole. I never want to see you again," Phoebe said, backing into the wall.

Cole walked up to her, then grabbed her and pulled her close. "C'mon, Phoebe. Don't shut me out."

"Cole, let go of me," Phoebe said, tears in her eyes.

"No," Cole said, leaning in for a kiss.

Prudence glared at Cole and telekinetically threw him across the room. "I believe she said to let her go." She looked back over at Phoebe and ran to her mother, latching herself onto her.

"It seems as if your daughter is a little overprotective of you, Phoebe," Cole said, smirking as he stood back up.

"Get our of my house!" Piper yelled, running up to him, jumping up in the air, and kicking him in the face.

"Wow," Prue, Past Leo, Past Piper, Past Phoebe, and Past Cole all said in unison.

Cole grabbed his nose, that was now bleeding. He growled at Piper and grabbed her by her hair, holding her with her back to him, a fireball in his hand, which was next to her head.

"Come with me, Phoebe, or lose your other older sister," he said, causing tears to come to Phoebe's eyes.

"Yeah, you wish," Piper said, kicking him in the balls.

Cole let go of her and bent over.

"You know, I really didn't want to do this, but now I guess I have to," Piper said, blowing him up. She turned around to find everyone staring at her.

"Wow, Auntie Piper. You kick ass," Prudence said with wide eyes.

"Watch your language," Phoebe said, hitting her daughter on her arm lightly.

Chris walked down the stairs to find everyone staring at Piper. "What's going on?"

"Your mother just kicked some serious ass," Paige said with wide eyes. "I haven't seen her like that since you were about ten."

Chris nodded slowly. "Uh, sure," he said before walking over to the door.

"Chris!" everyone but Cole yelled, running over to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"Going outside," Chris said simply, shrugging before turning to knob on the door, opening it slightly.

Leo closed the door quickly. "I don't think so, young man."

Chris telekinetically threw everyone backwards into sun room and opened the door.

Prue got up slightly and telekinetically shut the door and threw Chris into the living room.

"Prue!" Piper and Past Piper yelled in unison.

"It's either he gets hurt inside, or outside," Prue said, raising her eyebrows. "I think my decision was the better one."

Piper and Leo quickly ran into the living room.

Chris slowly got up after crashing into the wall. "Ow."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked, rushing to his side.

Chris winced. "Yeah. I'll live."

"Does your dad need to heal anything?" Piper asked, looking worried.

"No. I'm just sore," Chris said, sitting down on the couch.

"Good. Now we can kick your ass ourselves," Piper said, looking pissed.

"What were you think going out there?!" Leo yelled, standing next to Piper.

"That I want to enjoy the simple things in life again," Chris said, orbing away and into the park.

"Witch!" people started to yelled, running everywhere.

"No! Whitelighter and witch!" a man yelled. "That's Christopher Halliwell!"

That statement made people start screaming even louder, and they started running away from Chris faster.

Chris smiled and sat down on the bench, sighing peacefully as the witch sirens came on. "So peaceful," he said.

A girl walked up to him. "Chris Halliwell, right?"

Chris looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah? So?"

The girl smiled. "Good."

"Why aren't you running?" Chris asked, looking confused. "I can always pick out a witch from a crowd full of mortals, and you're no witch."

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm not. But you're also the uncle of my niece. Kristina. My sister's daughter."

"What's your point?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I want my niece," the girl said, sitting down next to him.

Men in uniforms walked up to the two slowly. "Stay where you are."

"Sorry. But we can't do that," Chris said, grabbing the girl's hand and orbing on top of the bridge.

The girl looked down, looking frightened. "Where are we?"

"I thought that you'd come here," Leo said from behind them.

Chris quickly turned around. "Dad -"

"Chris, you could've gotten yourself killed. Do you think I don't know that it was you who caused the witch sirens to go on?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not stupid."

"Can we get back to Kristina?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, looking over at her.

"Amanda's sister," Chris said, crossing his arms.

Leo nodded and looked back at Chris. "Please come home."

"I'm not going back there," Chris said, sitting down and letting his legs hang over the side.

"Chris, please. I don't want to lose you," Leo pleaded, walking over next to him.

"You won't. I can orb. I can get away," Chris said, not bothering to look up at Leo.

"Chris, why are you doing this?" Leo asked, tears coming to his eyes.

Chris looked up at him. "In these past six years, I forgot what it feels like to go to the park as a family. To go on picnic. To go to the lake. And to never worry about how long we've been out and I've we're going to get home in time before the spell wears off. And I don't care anymore. I just want to be free. Like human beings are supposed to be."

Leo sighed and looked down, the back over at Chris. "I know it's hard, Chris. We all feel the same way. That's why we need to get through it as a family. To work to correct it."

"Why can't we just go back in time and fix it?" Chris asked.

"Chris -"

"No. I'm serious. I've been to the past before. Well, not technically me, but it was still me," Chris said, standing up.

"And that you died in my arms because of it," Leo said, a single tear falling.

"I'll be careful. I just want to do this so I don't have to suffer anymore," Chris said, sighing. "It won't even take that long. Promise."

Leo sighed and glanced down at the ground. He looked Chris in the eyes. "Fine. But someone goes with you. And you have to wait until everyone's back in their rightful time. Got it?"

Chris nodded and took the girl's hand as the three went back to the manor.

O.O.O.O.O

Well, I guess that gives you guys a hint that there's going to be a sequel! But, not until I feel like I really want to end this story. But I think it's going to be soon. This story feels almost finished to me. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	11. Going Home And Starting Over

O.O

Sorry, guys! I decided that this is the last chapter! But the sequel will be out real soon! Promise!

Note: Even though Amanda was a witch, her sister was mortal. They were half sisters. Connected by their mother. Amanda's father was a witch, and Abby's (her sister) was a mortal. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Past Consequences:

Chapter 11: Going Home And Starting Over

"Wait. What? You're leaving? Just like that?" Paige asked, sounding upset.

"Well, Piper and Leo think that your Piper and Leo resolved all of their issues, and that they're ready to give it go," Past Phoebe said, smiling. "Personally, I think so, too."

"Plus, they need to ride the bike without the training wheels," Prue said, smiling.

"Huh?" Paige asked, staring at her.

"She means that we need to learn to get alone without their help," Piper said, smiling.

"So, we're planning on leaving tomorrow. So you guys still have some time with us. We just don't want to take forever, because who knows what kind of evil is brewing up in our time?" Prue asked, facing Past Phoebe, Past Piper, Past Leo, and Cole.

"That's a good point," Past Piper said, pointing at nothing in particular.

"Well, I'll just be happy when I finally get some alone time with you," Past Leo said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hello! Still here, thanks!" Chris said, turning away.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to enjoy the time we have before we have Wyatt," Past Piper said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked, offended.

"Well, you're a great kid and everything, but we'd like to enjoy our married life without children. Even though Leo is dying to have them," Past Piper said, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? That soon? I thought it was a little later," Piper said, confusing herself. Then she just shrugged it off. "Oh well."

"Well, Leo's been dead since the 1940's, and he's yet to have a child, so I'd think that he'd want to have one," Past Phoebe said, smiling. "Hey, and he gets two! You should be a happy camper, Leo," she added, patting Leo on the shoulder.

"I am," Leo said, smiling over at Wyatt and Chris.

"Great. They're getting all sentimental on us," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Chris, having a kid is a great feeling," Wyatt said, shrugging.

"Great. Now you, too, huh?" Chris asked, staring at him. "Well, I'm not ready to feel that joy yet. I'm only sixteen. And I'm outta here before Dad gets even more Dadder or whatever on me," he added before orbing away.

"Is that even a word?" Wyatt asked, turning to Past Leo.

Past Leo shrugged. "But, I'm sure that in Chris's mind, it is."

"Wow. You know you're kids already. And they're not even born yet!" Phoebe said, smiling. "That's great!"

Chris orbed next to Wyatt. "Abby," he said, referring to Amanda's sister.

Wyatt nodded and the two orbed away.

"You know, Leo," Past Piper said, facing him. "Those are two pretty great kids. I can't wait until we have them."

"Neither can I," Past Leo said, kissing her deeply.

There came a knock at the door. Paige answered it.

"Jason?" she asked, letting him in. "Hi. Whatcha doin here?"

"I came to see Phoebe," Jason said, wide eyed. "And now I'm seeing double."

Phoebe chuckled. "No, Jason, that's my past self. Right after Piper and Leo got married. Before I met you. I told you about Cole, right?"

"Phoebe, he attacked us while we were married. Yes, you've told me about him," Jason said, staring at her.

"Well, this is Cole's past version. The good one. The one that was never the source of all evil," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Daddy!" Prudence said, hugging Jason tightly.

Jason smiled. "Hi, sweetie," he said, hugging her back. He looked over at Prue. "Who's she?"

"My sister. Prue. Well, the past and alive version of her at least," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Yeah, Dad! I got to meet the aunt I was named after!" Prudence yelled in excitement, hugging Prue.

Jason smiled. "That's great, sweetie." He turned back to Phoebe. "Can we talk?"

"No," Cole said, walking shimmering next to him, causing everyone to sigh in frustration.

"Did I just vanquish your sorry ass?" Piper asked, pissed off.

"Yeah. You did. But, like I said, I have friends in high places," Cole said, crossing his arms. "And I'm not giving up Phoebe without a fight."

Jason turned to him. "Phoebe's mine."

"I feel so loved," Past Phoebe and Pheobe said in unison, smiling.

"I'm the demon. Who do you think is going to win?" Cole asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The good guy. Which is me," Jason said, glaring at Cole.

Cole ignored him and turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, please."

"You know, I really don't like my future self," Past Cole said, crossing his arms. "And I don't like what I'm about to do, but I can't stand Phoebe being hurt like that. By me, no less," he said before throwing a fireball at Cole.

Cole dissolved it into his hand and smirked. "You pick up a few powers along the way." He turned back to Phoebe and grabbed her by a lock of her hair. "Listen to me, goddamn it!"

"Hey, let her go!" Jason yelled, jumping on Cole's back.

Prudence sighed. "This is so sad," she said before freezing the scene between the two.

Phoebe got Cole's hands off her and backed away slowly. "Okay, Piper, blow them up."

"Phoebe, Jason's on top of Cole!" Piper said, staring at her, pissed off.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay. Fine. I guess we can't get rid of Jason, too. He is the father of my daughter," she said as Prudence unfroze Jason, Phoebe leading him away from Cole.

Piper quickly blew him up. "Now, hopefully, he won't come back. But, we'll just make sure that Chris takes care of that while he's in the past. Oh, and who's going with him."

"I will," Paige said, shrugging.

"No. I will," Leo insisted. "You and Richard have some things to work out, remember?"

"Damn. I was hoping I could get away from that," Paige said, sighing.

"God. Now I know where my daughter gets her cussing habits from," Phoebe said, covering Prudence's ears with her hands. "Everyone cusses so much in this family, it's unbelievable. You could at least keep your mouths clean around a ten year old."

"Phoebe, can we talk now?" Jason asked, turning to her.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Pheobe said, following Jason out of the room.

"I really hate him," Cole said, glaring after the two.

"Just because he steals me away from you. You'll get over it. We get married, remember?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

Cole nodded. "Right. Okay. I'll get over it."

O.O

The next day, everyone waved goodbye to the people from the past after the stepped through the portal after everyone had their hour long goodbye time.

Paige turned to Phoebe. "So, what's going on with you and Jason?"

"Well, we're going to give things a second chance between us. He says that he still loves me, and I would be lying if I said that there weren't some feelings left for him inside me," Phoebe said, shrugging. "We're going out tonight."

"So, when are Dad and I going to the past?" Chris asked, looking around.

"After your birthday, which is coming up soon. We want you to be seventeen before you leave. You're not spending your birthday there," Piper said, smiling slightly. "You have to spend it with us."

"So, we have about a month?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup," Piper said before following everyone out of the attic.

Chris looked over at Leo. "Fun fun."

O.O.O.O.O

The sequel will be coming out soon. Promise! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster the sequel will be coming out! Actually, that probably won't motivate you much, seeing as how the sequel will still come out eventually . . . Oh well! You should review because it makes me feel special and good inside! Also, make suggestions about what you would like to see in the sequel, please! Ciao!

Hannah


End file.
